1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for recognizing an obstacle at the time of parking. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for recognizing an obstacle at the time of parking which re-performs space detection at the time of backward movement for parking so as to reduce errors caused in the process of detecting a parking space when parking is performed with the aid of one or more ultrasonic sensors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, a parking assist system is a system for assisting a vehicle driver to park a vehicle in a target parking space by recognizing the target parking space and one or more vehicles adjacent to the parking space, using ultrasonic sensors mounted on the lateral sides of the vehicle.
However, conventional parking support systems using ultrasonic waves, in particular, perpendicular parking support systems frequently fail to exactly recognize a corner of an obstacle due to the physical limits of ultrasonic measurement in the process of detecting a space available for perpendicular parking.
When ultrasonic waves are incident to a lateral side of a vehicle parked obliquely in relation to the propagation direction of ultrasonic waves from an ultrasonic sensor, ultrasonic data may be frequently lost since the reflected waves may not be returned to the ultrasonic sensor.
In addition, there is a problem in that since there is a limit in periodic scanning of ultrasonic waves produced by an ultrasonic sensor due to the limited velocity of the ultrasonic waves, it is difficult to recognize a corner of a vehicle through single-pass ultrasonic scanning.
Consequently, an error may be caused in recognizing a target parking position as a result of mistaken recognition for a corner of a vehicle.